Emma Gilbert: I met a Merman
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Part 4 of my new Emma Gilbert-collection, a series of stories about Emma, set during the time when she's away and travel the world with her family.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma Gilbert: I met a Merman<strong>

Hello!

It's Emma Gilbert again.

Right now I'm in Miami, Florida.

While my parents and brother are at the mall, shopping and such, I'm at the beach.

I need to go for a little swim.

"Okay...the beach is empty. This should be safe." says I to myself as I with grace dive into the water.

Just like always, after 10 seconds I transform into mermaid me.

The water feels nice and smooth against my skin. I simply love that feeling.

A bit away from me I suddenly see another mermaid-tail.

"Can there be other mermaids here?" thinks I.

I swim closer and is surprised to see that it's not a mermaid, it's a guy...a merman. Is this for real...? I've never met a male merperson before.

The guy notice me. He smile.

He swim back to the shore and I follow him.

Both of us put our head up above the water so we can talk.

"Hi, beauty! My name's Ash Wylde." says the guy.

Confused is what I feel because now I see that he look like my boyfriend back home. The only difference is the hair-color.

This new guy even has Ash as first name too.

"I'm Emma...Emma Gilbert." says I.

"Oh, from the Gold Coast, Australia, right?" says Ash.

"Yeah...uh, how you know where I'm from? Some type of stalker, are you?" says I.

"No, don't worry. I just can tell by your accent. Dad used to have to move around a lot for work so I've lived in many places, including the Gold Coast, Australia." says Ash.

I blush a bit and I probably have a total look of confusion all over my beautiful face right now. Get it together, Emma. Don't be lame. Be cool.

"Emma, are you okay?" says Ash, who probably understands that my mind is all messed up over this whole thing with meeting a merman who look so much like the guy I love.

"Sure!" says I. "You remind me of someone, that's all."

"I'm sure we've never met. Can you tell me, who do I remind you of...?" says Ash.

"My...uh, my...my boyfriend back home. Let me say that this is weird, cause his name's Ash too. Ash Dove." says I in a weak tone, all shy instead of normal confident Emma that I usually am.

"Wow! That's weird alright." says Ash.

"Truly." says I.

"Emma, were you born a mermaid like my sisters?

"No. I got my powers at a place called Mako Island." says I. "Where you born with mer-powers?"

"Uh, no. Rae and Liza, my two older sisters were, but I got my powers like a year ago." says Ash.

"So you're not the only one in your family who's like you and I then?" says I.

"No, not at all. My sisters Rae and Liza are mermaids and my cousin Britney is also a mermaid and my half-brother Duncan's a merman." says Ash.

"I'm the only one in my family. My best friends Cleo and Rikki are mermaids though." says I.

"Is your boyfriend a merman?" says Ash.

"No, you're the first male merperson I've ever met in my life. I've only met mermaids before." says I.

"That's probably because mermen are kinda rare. Most mermaids have female kids." says Ash.

"Oh, really?" says I.

"Really." says Ash. "If you ever have kids and are still a mermaid, it's at least around a 90 % chance that those kids will be girls."

"Ash...I should go now. Bye!" says I as I walk away.

As I walk back to the hotel I can't stop thinking about Ash Wylde and about how similar he is to Ash Dove in so many awesome ways.

"No, stop it, Em! You're not gonna have a small fling with this new guy. Sure, he may look very much like the guy you love, but they're not the same person, dang it." says I to myself.

The next morning when I go for a walk on the beach, I happen to meet Ash Wylde again.

"Hi, Emma!" says Ash.

"Hello, Ash!" says I.

"Why did you leave so quickly yesterday?" says Ash.

"I remembered that mom was looking for me." says I, even though it's not true.

Usually I'm no liar, but I can't tell Ash that I get turned on by him.

"Okay." says Ash.

Thank God, he didn't notice that I was being a liar there.

"Wanna go for a swim?" says I.

"Yeah, sure." says Ash.

Both of us dive into the water and after 10 seconds we transform into merpeople form.

"OMG, Ash is so hot." thinks I.

No, Em! He is not your boyfriend. Snap out of it, now!

Later back on the beach.

"Emma?" says Ash.

"Yes." says I.

"You seem a bit shy around me. Why?" says Ash.

"I'm not shy..." says I, even though I am.

"Not shy huh? If so, why is you face all red right now? I think you are really shy." says Ash.

"Okay. I am shy." says I.

"No need to. I'm a nice guy." says Ash.

"I don't think you're bad, that's not the thing." says I.

"Uh, okay..." says Ash.

"The thing is that since you're so similar to my boyfriend it is hard for me to not have a crush on you." says I.

"Oh, that's why you've been acting weird." says Ash.

"You probably have a girlfriend." says I.

"I have a girlfriend, yes. Her name's Stephanie." says Ash.

"She's lucky. I bet you're a good boyfriend to her." says I.

"I'm doin' my best." says Ash.

"I need to control myself. Don't wanna cheat on one Ash with another Ash. That would be not good." says I.

"I agree." says Ash.

"So...good luck and have a nice day." says I. "My parents and me are leaving Miami today."

"Good luck to you too, Emma from the Gold Coast. It was nice meetin' ya." says Ash.

"Thanks!" says I with a friendly smile. "It was real nice meeting you as well."

"I'm sure your boyfriend is looking forward to seeing you again, Emma. I wish you an awesome life." says Ash.

**The End.**


End file.
